When Spring Loved Death
by Perky-Thief
Summary: This is the tale of a Goddess cheated by fate and laughed at by destiny...or was she?  What if it wasn't a cruel twist of fate and Persephone actually enjoyed being with Hades?  What if the dice of destiny were rolled in her favor?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers! **Perky-Thief** here again, bringing you another Greek Mythology FanFic. This one is another retelling of the whole Hades & Persephone debacle. I know it's sort of similar to my last one, but I felt some strange need to write last night. Anyway, I hope you all like it.

Enjoy!!

Title: _When Spring Loved Death_

Chapter: One

* * *

Don't forget to R&R if you liked it.

* * *

The bright sun shone low in the sky, indicating early morning. The scent of the damp morning dew still hung in the air and the blades of grass glistened with tiny beads of moisture. Persephone plucked a flower from its bed, shaking the cool water droplets off its dark leaves. Holding it to her nose, she breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh smell of the spring flower. 

Carefully placing the delicate object into her woven reed basket, she continued on her way down the meadow. Innocent; without a single care in the world.

The blistering sun attacked his dark eyes, streaking the whites of them with red lines. Even using his hand as a block did no good; Helios still blinded him. Hades' nose twitched in annoyance at the misty smell of lingering rain. It made him sick.

The dark god retreated to a shady shelter under a grove to escape the harassment of the heartless burning sphere. Hades hated the light, mostly because he had grown so accustomed to the darkness of his kingdom. In fact, he didn't even want to be in mortal air anyway; he had simply felt a deep shift in the many layers of earth and became concerned. After a bit of searching, it turned out to be nothing more than Apollo and Hermes playing with some of Zeus's thunderbolts. Idiots.

Hades wasn't exactly sure why he was still above ground anyway. He could easily go back home if he'd wanted to; but something told him to stay. Something…he wasn't sure what it was. But it felt as if a strong presence were pulling him where he needed to go.

Traveling under the darkness of the grove, Hades strolled alongside the green meadow, watching life around him interact. The insects buzzed loudly and deer frolicked among the grassy patches. It was almost sickening how happy even the birds appeared.

When the sun had reached its Zenith, Hades knew he'd wasted enough time here. He tied his thick, black cloak tighter for his journey, his ears detecting a sweet sound. '_What is that Heavenly sound_?' he wondered with interest. '_Just a few more moments above ground won't kill me_.' He ventured further into the meadow, his ears leading the way.

The walk couldn't have been more painful. The heat blistered; the wind had taken a rest; and he hadn't a single drop of nectar. As Hades prepared to turn around and leave, something caught his eye. A small figure twirled in the distance, emitting the soft and delicate sounds of which he heard.

Pulling out his invisibility helmet, Hades took his final intrigued steps towards the enchanting outline dancing near another grove.

Persephone spun in circles, still laughing at the wood nymphs whom had left to find more flowers. Her childish laugh now changed into a mature soft song, as she began to hum a soft and melodious tune. Gathering up the plant life with her now, she began to weave them into an intricate type of floral crown.

As she reached for a new set of flowers to join with the others, Persephone heard a twig snap behind her. But there was no one there. She shivered as a chill crept up her spine and spread throughout her body. Persephone set her attention back to the flower crown and continued singing. A moment later, another twig snapped.

Standing up, she shouted, "Show your self!" No movement appeared save for a few baby birds in the trees. Persephone tried once more.

"Don't be such a coward. If you will not reveal yourself to me, then I shall not stay here any longer." Collecting the surrounding flowers, she put them in her basket and slung it over her arm. Persephone would never admit it, but the sheer fright that she had felt moments before was her main reason for wanting to leave now.

Hades knew it was now or never.

"Wait, child." Cautiously removing his helmet, he anticipated Persephone's reaction: a scream or shriek in fear like most people and gods. No different than the others he had encountered. But, no. She was different; she did not yell nor run away in fear. She simply remained motionless, as his body tensed.

Persephone looked at him delicately, "Were you the one who broke those twigs? That wasn't very nice; I'm sure they had feelings too." Persephone stepped forward and placed a velvet hand on the Dark Lord's clammy cheek. "Who are you, milord? I haven't seen you before." She would've recognized his intricate face anywhere. It intrigued her; she couldn't look away.

"You haven't seen me, but I know you. I've only heard of you, never met. No doubt you've heard of me, though. I'm sure your mother has given you warning of me." His voice came out breathless; her beauty captured all his senses.

A smile graced her face. "Oh, so you're the dark lord, Hades. Yes, my mother has told me of you. She said you're a dangerous god. But you don't look very dangerous."

"I can be," he smirked.

"Oh really?" she grinned. A small smirk, similar to his own, tugged at the corners of her lips.

"You have no idea."

A sudden mixture of lust and desire overtook her eyes as a full smirk fell upon her lips. She glided closer to him, nearly pressing her body against his. Persephone stood on her tiptoes and whispered into Hades' ear in a deep voice, "Then show me."

Hades took hardly a moment to look her in the eye before taking her up in his arms and capturing her mouth within his. Persephone wrapped her arms around his brood body, scattering the flowers on the grass from her fallen basket. Hades, following suit, placed an arm behind her back, fumbling with the many strings and strands of her bodice. Persephone dipped her back to an arc, allowing Hades one good pull to remove the garments. With this method, the offending article was soon lost, lying scattered with the flowers. Hades pulled Persephone closer to him and lifted her up, giving her one final kiss. He bent on his knees, placing her supple body on the spongy grassland of the grove.

As his left hand traveled towards the ties of her dress at the shoulder, Persephone stopped him, pushing his hand away. "Please," she panted. "Not here."

Hades looked at her in confusion.

"Please," she repeated. "My mother…"

Nothing more need be said. Hades helped her up quickly, and giving a sharp whistle, the ground split in two, spewing two black stallions dragging a chariot. He escorted Persephone into his onyx chariot studded with black diamonds, leaving behind both her flowers and ripped girdle. He cued to the horses and they were gone, tunneling toward the dark caverns of the Underworld to Hades domain.

* * *

Please Review if you liked it. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's **Perky-Thief** here again, bringing you the second chapter of When Spring Loved Death.

Don't forget to Review!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**When Spring Loved Death**

The main palace of the Underworld was enormous, almost bigger than Olympus itself.

Hades led the flower princess throughout his domain, stopping only when she asked. At last they came to two large wooden doors stained black and gilded beautifully. Hades gazed at Persephone, "I can still take you back if you want. I won't force you to do anything." His breathing was deep. "The choice is yours."

Persephone watched the dark man before her. His breath came out in pants and his eyes scanned up and down her body.

"Hades," she announced. "I've been kept a maiden long enough. I am no eternal virgin like my sister, Artemis. I want to be free to make my own choices." Her fragile hand stroked his cheek again. "So when I tell you this is what I want, know that it is _my_ choice, no one else's."

He lifted Persephone and carried her off to their marriage bed. This was their time, and nothing could ruin it.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

**Scene romved for explicit material. See note at bottom of page for details**

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Persephone lay in bed, gazing at the spot where Hades had been only moments ago. He'd been called out of bed to receive an unexpected visitor.

They'd been living peacefully together in the Underworld for nearly a week without any interruption. But Persephone had to admit, she did miss her mother greatly. _Oh well_, she thought. _I'll see her again soon_. Besides, she had to tell her Mother about her new husband some day.

Getting out of bed, Persephone quickly dressed in a new black robe, given to her by Hades. She left the bedroom in an attempt to find her husband and spend some time with him.

A servant informed Persephone that Hades currently resided in his Throne Room. She made her way there, thinking of the night they had just shared. When Persephone reached the doors, she opened them softly and only a crack, so as not to be rude. But what was inside caught her attention immediately. Hades could be seen sitting in his main chair, and Hermes stood before him speaking quite loudly.

"Listen, Hades," Hermes said. "You must send the girl back. Demeter is furious. She's wrecking havoc on all the lands. People are dying everyday, and if mortals continue to die, you'll be overrun with work to do."

"Yes," Hades muttered softly, "I have noticed an increase in the souls received lately."

"That's not the point," Hermes stated. "Who will offer us sacrifices if all of our mortals have died? Huh? There will be no one to worship us if Demeter continues acting this way."

"You're a part of the Olympus Court. Why don't you take care of her?"

"I've tried, we all have. Even Gaia has attempted to sooth her anger. But there will be no reasoning with that woman. She refuses to let anything grow on Earth until Persephone is returned to her. She thinks that you kidnapped Persephone and raped her. Personally, I don't believe it, but nonetheless, Demeter wants her daughter back."

Hades stood, enraged. "Well you can tell Demeter that Persephone is perfectly happy here with me. When she wants to leave, I'll let her. But till then, she stays in the Underworld with me."

"It won't matter to Demeter."

"Who does Demeter think she is, anyway? Does she think she can change the Rites of Aphrodite; a well-known tradition that's gone on forever? She has been mine ever since we shared the marriage bed. Her virginity belongs to me, and that can't be reversed. I claimed Persephone as my wife fair and square, there's no way for her to argue that and she knows it. Not even Demeter can turn back time! Tell Demeter that if she wants to see her daughter again, she can visit."

Hermes released a deep sigh, "I can see there's no arguing with you." He retied his cloak around his neck, indicating his leave. "I'll give Demeter your message, though I don't know how she'll take it." He marched towards the main doors where Persephone stood silently. Glancing at her, Hermes said, "good luck with him. I think you've got your work cut out for you." Without another word, he left the Underworld.

Persephone strode over to where Hades sat, still in his chair, his fingers massaging his temples. Giving him a quick kiss, Persephone stood behind him and squeezed his shoulders softly.

Hades glanced at the innocent little creature standing behind him. Well, she wasn't exactly innocent anymore, and she wasn't exactly little either. Persephone had grown up since her time in the Underworld. She had lost her girlish form and received womanly curves, filling out her true figure. Her breasts had grown firm and full, and her eyes gained a new wisdom that only comes with love. "You've heard everything Hermes had to say, no doubt," Hades asked her.

She nodded mutely in response.

"Do you want to go back to your mother?"

Well…" Persephone started hesitantly. "Yes and no."

Hades eyebrow rose in confusion.

"I love you," she said earnestly. "You make me complete. I don't think I could be truly happy if I were forced to go back." Persephone took a hold of his right hand. "But, I miss my mother greatly and I would love to see her. After all, she is destroying most of the earth. Oh," she sighed. "I wish there was some way to fix all of this."

Hades held onto his wife tighter. "I'm afraid I don't think there is."

The two of them sat there for a moment in silence, dwelling on the situation. Persephone racked her brain for a solution.

She jumped off Hades lap and took a tighter hold on his hand. "Follow me," she said, dragging him along.

Persephone led him through many corridors until they reached the Underworld's makeshift garden. The garden contained asphodel, ivy, poppies, and cobra lilies. But those weren't what Persephone was after. What she wanted was the large red fruit from the pomegranate tree. She reached up and plucked a pomegranate from its strong branch.

It suddenly occurred to Hades was Persephone was attempting. "My darling, are you sure you want to do this? You'd be binding yourself to this world for all eternity. You'd never get to see your mother again."

"You're only half right," Persephone said. "One seed; one month."

"How many seeds will you take?"

"I don't know, eight I guess."

"Are you sure about that?" Hades asked. "Eight months is an awfully long time. Maybe you should do six."

"Why just six? Don't you want me here with you?"

"Of course I do, Persephone. It's just that your mother can't complain too much if you spend half your time with me and half your time with her."

Persephone nodded as she handed the pomegranate to Hades. With one strong crack he broke open the fruit, the juices seeping onto his hands. The red liquid reminded him of the moment he took Persephone's maidenhead and how much it would hurt to lose her for six months of every year. But, this was her decision and hers alone.

Her delicate fingers picked six dripping seeds from the fruit and placed them into her mouth. She swallowed them. "I have sealed my own fate," she said. "Mother can do nothing about it."

* * *

R&R if you liked!

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about having to remove a piece of the story. It had to be taken out as it contains vivid sexual descriptions. To view said scene, please visit and adultfanfiction .net and look up my user name 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, **Perky-Thief** here again, with the last and Third Chapter of When Spring Loved Death. Well I won't stall you any more than need be.

Don't forget to **Read & Review**. Enjoy!!

Title: **When Spring Loved Death**

Chapter Three

* * *

The time finally came when Hades had to bring his wife back up to fresh air. Though she was reluctant at first, he eventually convinced her into getting in his chariot. By the time they had reached Olympus, Persephone had pretty much accepted the fact that she had to go back.

Gazing at the earth surrounding her, Persephone gasped in horror at the distraught state of the land. The trees were barren and the plants were dead. Once green, the grass now appeared as a shriveled brown. No animals or mortals could be seen wandering, only the soft flowing movement of dust bundles and dry leaves. Dark clouds coated the sky as a vicious wind whipped through the air. No life could be seen anywhere.

"What happened here?" Persephone whispered, bringing her small fingers to cover her mouth in shock.

"I don't know," Hades responded, knowing all too well what had truly happened. "Come on, your mother is waiting."

They walked beyond the wasteland to where they were set to meet the Green Goddess. The walked was held in silence, but it did not matter, for each knew of the loss that the other was thinking and feeling.

Demeter could already be seen running to her daughter with her arms outstretched before Persephone could even get her foot out of the chariot. "Oh, my baby! You've come back to me, safe and sound. That evil man hasn't hurt you, has he? Oh, I can't believe you're back."

"Mother, please," Persephone said, breathing a sigh. "I'm not a child, so stop talking to me like I am."

"Oh hush," Demeter waved off her daughter. "Let me look at you. You look pale, has he been taking care of you right? I hope he hasn't starved you. Well that's ok, we have some nice nectar and ambrosia waiting for us back at home, come on. Let's go home now."

"Mother! Please, will you just shut up!"

Demeter looked appalled. How dare her daughter speak to her like that. Crossing her arms, she said, "now you mind your manners."

Persephone heaved a sighed, running her hands through her soft brown hair. "Mother, please. Will you just listen to me, for once?" She felt tired, and all she wanted was to get her say out in the open.

"Well yes, my dear, what is it?"

"I've come home for now, but I can't stay for ever. I have to go back to the Underworld."

Demeter's mouth went slack. Tears pooled in her eyes. "W-why not? Why can't you stay up here with me?"

"Mother, I have to go back. I'm bound there."

"You can't be," Demeter shook her head in denial. "The only way you'd be bound there is if you ate the…" she paused. "No, you didn't…did you? Not the fruit of the dead?"

A frown fell upon Persephone's features at the disgraced and shamed look on her mothers face. Her eyes seemed empty and the color had left Demeter's face.

"I'm sorry, mother."

The tear now spilled from her mother's eyes. Demeter's hands shook in pain and sadness. "But why, Persephone? Why with him?"

"Because I love him."

Demeter scoffed. "No one could love that beast."

"I do." Persephone took a few steps back from her mother and stood next to her husband, gripping his hand tightly. "He is my husband, and I need him." She held on to Hades strongly, waiting to see her mother's reaction. Persephone didn't know how she would take it.

Demeter stomped up to Hades, glaring at him through the corner of her eye. Demeter slapped Hades hard across the cheek.

"I think you're a bastard for taking my daughter away. But you'd better take care of her."

Hades nodded, rubbing his sore cheek. "Of that, you have my promise."

Persephone warmly embraced her mother, "Thank you. Will you restore the earth back to its natural self now?"

With a loving smile, Demeter replied, "You're welcome, honey. And yes, I suppose I should. All will be restored soon enough."

"Don't worry mother, it's only for half the year. Six months isn't that long a time."

"I know, it'll just take some getting used to." She glanced towards her son-in-law, "you know, _with him_ and all."

"I know, mother." Persephone said. "By the way, I've really missed you. It's been a while; you look different."

Hades watched as mother and daughter reunited. He knew it was something all three of them had to get used to, and that it would take some time. But he could wait. Six months really isn't that long. He gave his wife one final kiss, and a simple head nod to Demeter, and headed back to his chariot. The Underworld had work to be done, and at least it would keep him busy for a good 6 months. He could wait, he knew he could.

**THE END**

* * *

Well, that's it. The End. I hope you liked it. Please review if you did


End file.
